1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc recording and playing apparatus, and more specifically to a recording and playing apparatus for recording a video signal including synchronizing signals such as the so-called vertical and horizontal sync signals on an optical disc on which an address signal is previously recorded in the form of prepits, and for playing back the optical disc subsequently.
2. Description of Background Information
A recording and playing apparatus has been proposed in which an FM-modulated video format signal is recorded on an optical DRAW disc in the form of a file, so that reproduction of pictures with motion or still-pictures becomes possible. In the case of such a recording and playing apparatus, an address signal is previously recorded on the disc in the form of prepits for the purpose of the management of files. At the time of recording of the video format signal an address signal corresponding to the pre-address-pits is detected from the read-out RF signal from the disc, and the speed of rotation of the disc is controlled (time base control) by using the phase difference between the detected address signal and the vertical sync signal contained in the video format signal to be recorded, whereby a magneto-optical recording is performed so that correspondency between one frame of the video format signal and one track on the disc is accomplished. In order to prevent adverse effects of the pre-address-pits on the video signal, the time base control is performed in such a manner that the pre-address-pits are positioned in a corresponding area in the vertical blanking section. However, in the case of this recording system, the sync signal of the video format signal is recorded on the position of the pre-address-pits. In the case of such an arrangement that the pre-address-pits and the sync signal are recorded to overlap each other, the sync signal in the reproduced video format signal is disturbed during the reproduction, giving rise to disturbances in the reproduced picture.